Kuranari Family
by Wilfred Fateburn
Summary: Seen from Takeshi's perspective. After waking up 17 years in the future, Takeshi found out that Tsugumi was waiting for him with 2 teenagers whom are his kids. Takeshi is confused, but slowly comes to accept things for what they are, and accepts everything that had happened in his absence. He also tries to sort out the issues with his new family and their current predicament.


**Author's notes**

**Well, there were almost no Ever17 Fics on here and i was severely disappointed. I was wondering if there was any more interest in E17 fanfics and, after replaying Ever17 for the umpteenth time and listening to the Drama CDs and playing COI...i thought I'd take a shot at this…I originally planned to make this a oneshot, but somehow it came to be WAAY too long so I split it.**

**So, I was wondering about those "3 weeks" in the drama CD and so I wondered if I could fill it in with some events. If you did not finish Ever17 yet, I suggest you go finish it up first.**

**Actually, I haven't written anything in months…I feel Rusty, hope I don't screw this up.**

**Sorry if any characters seem OOC, I tried my best and researched the Characters (Even post-game Tsugumi who is more mellow now) but in the end, I'm not sure how well I did. Or, well, how badly.**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

* * *

_Kuranari Family – Three Weeks_

_I – Day one_

* * *

"Seriously though, Pygmy Land is gone…?" I wondered out loud.

"Yes, 5 years ago they went bankrupt." The woman next to me repeated.

I sighed once again as I continued to try to understand my situation.

So Here I am, Kuranari Takeshi. Age 20…No wait, I'm supposedly 37 now, right? I'm still a college student…No wait, they probably dropped me since I've been absent for 17 years…

Still, 17 years. I can't believe Hokuto didn't wake me up earlier. I know there was a reason or something with that…Whatever Winkel guy, but…17 years. Well, I never expected to be alive and well anyway so I'll take it as a positive.

So, I wake up from "Hibernation" or so they called it from the pod only to have been taken 17 years into the future. And then, what, I found out that Tsugumi gave birth to twins that she conceived with my help when we were on Qualle…And that they're already 16. That's 4 years younger than what I think I am.

I stole a glance at Tsugumi, who was talking with her…no, our kids. She is…40 now, isn't she? But, well, she still looks as beautiful as ever, like a 17 year old. Come to think of it, due to Cure I won't grow out of this 20 year old body either. She looks really happy now, and I'm glad. The last time I saw her, all I saw was a teary face that was broken with sadness…Just remembering that made me think of all those years she spent alone, without me.

Are they really the same person? That Tsugumi that was crying her heart out and the Tsugumi now that was smiling in pure bliss? I regret leaving her alone, I really do, but I did what I had to do to protect her. I suppose that promise at the end was a bit irresponsible…But I kept it, thanks to Hokuto.

As if noticing my glance, Tsugumi looked my way and gave me a pure, happy smile. The sight of it caused me to look away, embarrassed.

"Ah, Papa looked away! He's embarrassed after so long…" Sara teased me as she jumped onto my back.

She was surprisingly light…

"No fair! I want to cling onto Dad too!" Hokuto complained as he clung onto my arm.

"Again? Didn't we already do this on the ship?" I complained.

"Hehe…" Tsugumi giggled.

She must be having fun watching my predicament, isn't she? But well, I suppose I'll let them have their fun. It's been a long time for them, after all…

* * *

"Okay, we have to really think this through…About what to do from now on." I announced to my family.

"Takeshi, where did you stay before you came to LeMu?" Tsugumi asked.

"Well, some little apartment I rented…But after 17 years of neglecting my rent I bet I've been evicted anyway!" I laughed.

"So let's go to Ninja town!" Sara shouted excitedly.

"Sara, we've talked about this, that place is too inconvenient!" Tsugumi responded.

"T-then, I think there was a place around You's area…" Hokuto said, trying to hide his excitement.

"Hokuto, that area is really expensive. I don't think we can afford that with a College student's savings." Tsugumi replied calmly.

"Well, sorry for being 'just' a college student…" I muttered to myself.

"Anyways, I'll check with the nearest bank to see if my account is still valid…Actually it probably isn't, I haven't renewed it in a while. " I sighed in exasperation.

Tsugumi, Sara and Hokuto all looked worried for a second until I suddenly had an idea.

"O-ohh! I know! I'll call 'them' and ask! Hopefully their numbers haven't changed…" I ran off to the nearest payphone.

* * *

Well, here we are…I put my hand on the doorbell.

"Keep it simple! " I exclaimed as I pressed the button.

"Takeshi, whose house is this?" Tsugumi asked.

"Remember how I went to LeMu with some friends? Yeah, apparently their number hasn't changed, so I called asking for his address and for his help…" I trailed off as I heard the door open.

"Takeshi! Is that you, you bastard, you?!" My friend shouted at me.

Yup, Friend A is what I shall refer to him as.

"Man, it's been, what, 17 years? First you cut off all contact, ignore my wedding invitation and now you suddenly give me a call asking for help? Man, talk about a surprise! Not to mention…" Friend A continued to blabber on and on.

I pretended to listen to him as I went over what I planned to ask him.

"Actually…You don't look any different than when we went to LeMu? Damn man! What trick did you employ?!" He started shaking me back and forth.

I get what he means though, I look 20 but he definitely has the look of a middle aged man at 37.

"Well, would you believe me if I said I time travelled 17 years into the future?" I shrugged.

"What! No bull?" He stared into my eyes as he questioned me.

"Hey…This is getting kind of creepy so can I go in for a while?"

"Huh? Oh, right! Sure! And your, uh, friends?" He gestured towards Tsugumi, Hokuto and Sara."

"Um, I'll tell you all about them when we get in." I gestured for them to come along.

As Friend A passed through his door, he started shouting.

"HEY, HUN! TAKESHI IS HERE AFTER 17 YEARS! COME AND GREET HIM! OH AND SOME TEA!"

Right…He was married. Hun…As in, Honey? He's as strange as I remember.

Afterwards, we were seated at the living room table with some tea served by his wife (who turned out to be Friend B from the time we went to LeMu).

"So, Takeshi! Where to even begin?" Friend A held his cup to his lips as he posed this question at me."

I fidgeted nervously for a bit, I wasn't sure how to pitch it to him. But well, I have to do it!

"Actually, Takeshi, you look exactly as you did back then! Oh, my skin looks so old lately…How did you do it?" Friend B chimed in.

"R-right, well, you ever heard of Cryogenic Suspension?" I asked.

They both nodded and that prompted me to continue. I told them all about the accident that happened and how I was forced to sleep in a Cryogenic tube (Exaggerated with some omission).

"Wow…Quite the story, Takeshi!" Friend A mused.

"So, who are these people, Takeshi?" Friend B gestured to Tsugumi and the kids who were helping themselves to more tea.

"Uh, um, before that, I'd like to apologise and also congratulate you guys on your wedding! Sorry I missed it…" I trailed off.

Friend A and B looked at each other and shrugged.

"It was unavoidable, I'll forgive you." Friend A replied.

I smiled nervously at him.

"Y-yeah, so…These people here are…uhh…" I couldn't muster up the courage to introduce them.

I stole a glance as Tsugumi and she stared at me for a while.

As if noticing my reluctance, Tsugumi stood up and bowed.

"My name is Komachi Tsugumi, and I am Takeshi's wife to be. I heard that you have taken care of him back in the day? Thank you so much for your hospitality of him." She said and sat down.

Friend A and B were stunned. I was also stunned at her sudden introduction but silently thanked her.

"Umm, Miss Komachi? Takeshi is actually…He's 37, he just underwent Cryogenic suspension so he looks 20…Shouldn't you marry someone more your age?" Friend B said nervously.

"Takeshi did many things for me, and sacrificed…Everything, for me. I love him very much, and I don't care about age or anything else as long as I can be with him. Besides, I'm 40 so it's not that far off." She smiled at my friends after saying so.

"T-that so? Wait, 40? R-really?" Friend A looked stunned beyond words.

"U-umm…S-she also underwent Cryogenic suspension!" I quickly glossed it over.

"O…Okay. And those 2 are?" Friend A asked, surprisingly accepting of my explanation. Maybe he was just trying to clear up one of the mysteries in his head as of now.

"My name is Sara! And i am Papa and Mama's daughter!" Sara exclaimed while making a ninja pose.

"Um, I'm Hokuto, and I'm also Dad and Mum's child. Sara and I are twins, we're 16 this year." Hokuto finished up introductions.

….It took a while before I realized.

WAIT! Why did he just tell them that! Oh no…

"W-what? Children? Twins?" Friend B gasped.

"Before marriage…Damn, Takeshi…Really? But wait…Weren't you both in Cryogenic suspension? But…They're 16, and you spent 17 years in suspension, right?" Friend A was getting very confused.

"W-wha? Just what the heck is going on?" Friend A was gripping his head and shaking it left and right.

I rested my face on my hand and sighed in resignation as I quickly thought up some words. Tsugumi looked slightly troubled, but I signaled to her that it was okay.

I spent the next hour telling them some elaborate fabricated story about how Tsugumi conceived them while in cryogenic suspension and how some amazing doctor helped take care of them all this time. Friend A and B listened intently but the occasional laughter by the peanut gallery weren't helping.

"So, now that it's all sorted out, what can I help ya with? I mean, that's what you came here for, yes?" Friend A asked.

I cleared my throat loudly before looking him in the eyes.

"Right, I'll just say it now. I need some money and a cheap house of any kind. Can you help me in any way?" I asked.

He nodded mechanically.

"Basically, you want to borrow some cash from me and possibly a house while you're at it? Man, do you know what the hell you're asking for?" He asked calmly with a sharp gaze. He was always like this when it comes to money.

"S-sorry…You're the only person I could turn to. I'm really in trouble; I need to provide for my family…" I looked down and said softly.

He was taken aback by my reaction. He suddenly started talking in a very sympathetic tone.

"U-um, I never said no! A-actually, I had a house I was planning to rent out or sell that finished renovating recently, you can stay there! I'll allow you a few months to get back on your feet before requesting payment… How's that? I'm sure you can provide for your family in no time! I'll even throw in those free furnishing for you!" Friend A hastily said while patting my back.

I grasped his hand and shook it.

"Thank you so much, man! You're a lifesaver…" I shook his hand over and over and muttered words of gratitude.

Friend A looked absolutely pleased at all the thanks I was giving him. He always loved being showered with praise and attention.

"Of course, with this we're squared for the favours you did for me back in the day, right?" Friend A laughed as he said this.

I could hear a relieved sigh from Tsugumi who was next to me.

* * *

"That took longer than I thought…" I sighed as we walked out of the house. The evening glow seemed to envelop the entire area.

"Actually, you guys are really quiet…What happened?" I asked as if I just remembered this fact.

Looking back, I saw that Hokuto was yawning and carrying Sara on his back. Tsugumi was just staring at me with a strange look.

"Tsugumi…Is there something you want to say to me?" I asked nervously.

She shook her head and smiled.

"No…I was just admiring how you not only got us a place to live, but also people we can rely on without fear of the Cure virus being found out."

I smiled and gave her a thumbs up. To be honest, I was really happy to hear her praise me like that.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to need to call my family and let them know I'm alright. Actually, my PDA registered about a 102 missed calls from them. I know they said they'd call every 2 months, but to actually do it every 2 months exactly in 17 years, is this some kind of joke?" I wondered out loud.

I heard some giggles and chuckles from behind me.

"I think that I know where dad gets his joking side from…" Hokuto commented.

Tsugumi looked like she was deep in thought over something, especially after I talked about my family. But I figured it's nothing too deep considering her somehow light expression.

When we arrived at the house, Tsugumi and the kids were in awe.

"Here we are! Apparently he just finished all renovations and put in a bunch of furniture already…What a thoughtful guy! Well, he always was a rich guy anyway, I'm sure this isn't much of a loss for him." I commented dryly.

I opened the door with the key that Friend A gave me and ushered them in. Even the indoors look awesome! He sure spared no expense, that rich guy.

There was a TV, some glass doors to see the outside scenery, a kitchen, and there were bedrooms upstairs. AC, Fans and the like as well…Book shelves; kitchen utensils and stuff were all fitted too.

"Takeshi, it's gotten pretty late. Maybe we should get to sleep soon. It's been a long day after all that happened, and you seem tired from talking and thinking too much…And the kids need their sleep." Tsugumi said, almost tiredly.

"Ahh! Mama, we're not little kids anymore!" Sara said with her cheeks puffed out. Hokuto nodded in agreement.

But Tsugumi ignored them and ushered them up the stairs. I followed them up.

Well, I did say that Friend A cut no expenses on this house, but I take that back. He definitely did. Turns out that the bedrooms have not yet been fitted with beds and only the master bedroom had 2 beds ready.

"…Well, it looks like we're sleeping in pairs tonight!" I declared out loud.

Tsugumi, Sara and Hokuto all looked at each other.

"We have to decide on whom to pair…" Before I could say anything else, I was cut off by Sara.

"Yes! Me! I want to sleep with Papa!" Sara shouted excitedly.

Drawn toward that voice, I took a look at her jumping figure as she nominated herself to be my partner for the night.

"H-huh? Sara? You want to sleep with me? Eh…Um, err…" I started stuttering.

C-calm down, Takeshi you idiot! It's your own daughter! You're definitely not thinking of anything…questionable, are you? After all, she is your daughter who seems like she's only 4 years younger than you…

Um…In that school outfit, she does look really cute. She does share Tsugumi's look a little…

"…Dad, Steam is coming out of your head." Hokuto commented dryly.

"Ohh~ Papa is embarrassed by me! I guess I'm just so pretty to him~" Sara laughed happily.

I felt an impact on the back of my head.

"Ahh…Oww, that hurt!" I cried out in pain. I looked behind me to see Tsugumi, giving me the same piercing glare that she used to give me in LeMU.

"Takeshi, would you please tell me exactly what went through your mind? Sara is your daughter, after all…You definitely can't have been thinking of anything strange…right?" Tsugumi whispered into my ear.

In response to that, I shook my head fervently. Tsugumi looked somewhat satisfied with my response.

"Sorry, Sara, but I can't let you sleep with Takeshi. Who knows what this idiot would do in the spur of the moment." Tsugumi denied her request.

"Cheh, Boring~ If it's dad, I really wouldn't have minded…" Sara muttered.

Cue another blow to my head.

"What was that for, Tsugumi!" I cried out in pain once more.

"Sara…I think you should stop. Dad looks like he's in pain." Hokuto said to Sara.

"A-anyway! Takeshi is not sleeping with Sara tonight!" Tsugumi declared.

"W-well, I wouldn't mind being with Dad or Mum tonight! If It's alright, I'll share a bed with Da-" Hokuto got cut off by Sara clinging onto him.

"If I can't be with Papa, Then I'll sleep with Onii-chan tonight!" Sara declared as she swung Hokuto around.

"W-what? N-no! I can't allow that!" Tsugumi said in a panic.

"Ehh~ Why?" Sara asked, depressed.

Before Tsugumi could say anything, I hooked my arms around her neck and caught her in a firm embrace.

"Kyaa~! T-takeshi, what are you doing?!" Tsugumi said, flustered.

"Its fine, isn't it? Besides, It's my first night back…I'd like to sleep with my beloved Tsugumi, after all this time I was gone." I boldly declared this to all present.

"Ahh~ Mama got all red! She's embarrassed! How cute~" Sara teased.

"N-no! I'm not embarrassed…" Tsugumi said weakly.

I then picked her up like she was a princess and started walking over to the bed.

"A-ah…" Tsugumi made some noise when I picked her up.

"W-wahh…Dad, you're so bold! I'll try that too!" Hokuto said as he tried copying what I did on Sara.

"Kyaa~ Onii-chan, don't be so rough~" Sara teased.

"T-takeshi! Stop this, let me down! You're teaching Hokuto weird things!" Tsugumi said as she hit me on the head multiple times.

I stopped moving and slowly put my face closer to hers and her face turned a scarlet shade of red.

"Nope~ not happening!" I exclaimed as I stole a kiss from her.

She trembled for a bit before…

"Uu~ Idiot!" she exclaimed before resuming hitting me on my head.

"Papa and Mama really have a good relationship, don't they?" Sara whispered to Hokuto who was carrying her.

But Hokuto wasn't listening; he was busy studying and admiring his dad's 'technique'.

* * *

"Idiot…" Tsugumi muttered as she looked away from me.

"C-come on, Tsugumi! It's our first night back together and you're going to give me the cold shoulder?" I implored.

"…Idiot, hurry up and sleep already." Tsugumi replied promptly and coldly.

I turned away from her and faked sobbing sounds.

"T-tsugumi hates me! Waaaaah! I don't want to live anymore!" I made an exaggerated crying noise.

"Uu~ Shut up, you idiot." Tsugumi said as she pulled me around to face her.

I promptly gave her a hug after that.

"Yeah, I'm an idiot. I'm the world's biggest idiot. I thought you knew that, Tsugumi?" I tightened my embrace slightly.

It took a while before she returned my embrace.

"Yeah, you're the biggest idiot ever. But you're the idiot who gave everything to save a woman and her unborn children whom you love dearly. And I know that no matter what, you'd protect us from anything. That and you're a man of your word, you don't break promises...And that's another reason why I love you." Tsugumi said it all in one breath.

I could feel my face heating up and getting really, really red. I couldn't make sure due to the darkness, but I think Tsugumi's face was flushed as well.

"I…I really missed you, Takeshi. I almost can't believe you're here in front of me…This isn't just a dream, right? I just, I just wish I could be with you like this all the time…Feeling your warm embrace, just letting all the swelling emotions out of my body...It's the best feeling ever." Tsugumi said as she buried her face in my chest, probably embarrassed.

After hearing that, I hugged her tighter and started running my hand through her silky black hair, which hasn't changed for 17 years.

"I never really got a chance to really say this in LeMu, not even at the end, but…Tsugumi. I love you, more than anything in the world. I'll protect you from now on, so don't shoulder everything by yourself, alright?" I whispered softly into her ear.

She started to shiver a bit, almost as if overcome by emotion, before settling down and snuggling up to me. Finding the gesture really cute, I kissed her in the forehead.

"Good night, Tsugumi. Don't worry, everything will be alright from now on, I'll make sure of it."

I don't know if it was my imagination, but I felt her give a slight nod on my chest.

I smiled happily. I never thought that such happiness existed. The happiness of being accepted, being loved…And seeing love bear fruit in the form of our beloved children. I'm sure Tsugumi feels the same way. I'm not sure what life has in store for me, but I'll willingly accept it as long as I can protect my new family…

That night, I swore to myself that I will protect Tsugumi and our kids.

* * *

'Somehow…I think Mum and Dad forgot that we're in the same room as them. At least they weren't doing…'that'. But really, Dad's so smooth with mum. I really need to get some pointers from him if I want to advance my relationship with You.' Hokuto thought to himself as he endured Sara's bear hug while trying to sleep.

_**Continued in the next chapter~**_


End file.
